Nintendo Antiheroes Battle Royale
Who do you want to win? Wario Meta Knight Wolf Dark Pit Who do you think will win? Wario Meta Knight Wolf Dark Pit Description Super Mario vs Kirby vs Star Fox vs Kid Icarus. Four of Nintendo's best antiheroes duke it out, but only will make it out alive. Interlude Wiz: Nintendo has created some of the greatest video game heroes. Boomstick: But without their rivals, these heroes wouldn't be where they are today. Wiz: In this battle royale, we'll be pitting four of Nintendo's biggest antiheroes against each other. Boomstick: Wario, rival of Mario. Wiz: Meta Knight, rival of Kirby. Boomstick: Wolf, rival of Fox. Wiz: And Dark Pit, rival of Pit. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Wario Wiz: Wario made his grand debut in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, where he was the main antagonist. Boomstick: While Tatanga was taking over Sarasaland, Wario took over Mario Land. Wiz: But Mario wasn't too happy about either of them. Boomstick: And after he defeated Wario, he got shrunken down to Tiny Wario, his weakest and puniest form. Wiz: Wario didn't have too many villainous roles after his debut, though. In fact, in his next appearance, he was the main protagonist. Boomstick: That's right. Wario went on to have his own spin-off series, Wario Land. Wiz: Actually, there are two spin-off series featuring Wario. Wario Land and WarioWare. Boomstick: So now that we know where Wario came from, let's take a look at his abilities. Wiz: One of Wario's most powerful abilities is the Chomp, which lets him eat and digest just about anything. Boomstick: Even his own bike! Wiz: And the more Wario eats, the bigger his farts get, ranging from regular farts to make people dizzy to rocket farts that can propel him into the air. Boomstick: Hey, that gives me an idea. I should try eating a bunch of beans while I'm down in my basement and then try rocket farting upstairs instead of using the steps. Wiz: No offense Boomstick, but that idea stinks. Boomstick: Wario can also absorb an INSANE amount of air in a single breath! Wiz: This allows him to fly around in the air, much like Kirby. Boomstick: Wario even inhaled a SOCCER BALL one time, and it split into 4 when he spat it out! Wiz: But let's not forget about Wario's greed. If Wario dies, he can use coins to bring himself back to life. Boomstick: And let's also not forget that Wario is a mad genius! He built a device that let him go inside a TV show, AND IT WORKED! Wiz: Much like his rival, Wario is able to take on various forms. Boomstick: But he can't do it without his handy disguise rod. Wiz: That's right. Many of Wario's forms are disguises which come from his disguise rod. One of these disguises is Thief, which makes Wario jump higher and move faster. Boomstick: And an even better disguise he can get is Cosmic, which gives him a freaking LASER GUN! Wiz: The lasers shot from that gun are able to ricochet off walls. And in addition to having a laser gun, this disguise also gives Wario the ability to moon jump. Boomstick: Now that ability is ''out of this world!'' Wiz: Dragon allows Wario to breathe fire, much like Bowser. Boomstick: Sadly, for Wario, this bad boy doesn't work underwater. Wiz: Speaking of underwater, there is Captain, which makes Wario move faster not only underwater, but also in lava. Boomstick: So a water power-up can work in fire but a fire power-up can't work in water? How does that work? Wiz: Well, it does kinda work out, since water puts out fire. Boomstick: Yeah, ture. Wiz: Next up is Arty, which lets Wario make any object out of paint, such as health, doors, and blocks. Boomstick: And let's not forget Wicked, which gives Wario the wicked power of flight. Wiz: There is also Sparky, which makes him electrical and faster, similar to The Flash. Boomstick: And last but not least, there's Genius, which_ Wiz: Wait, Boomstick! That's not the last one! You're forgetting Wario Man. Although not a disguise, this is Wario's most powerful form, which he takes on after taking a bite of garlic. This form gives Wario the ability to survive the vacuum of space, become stronger and faster, jump higher, fly, and become immune to any attack. Boomstick: Too bad it only lasts 18 measly seconds. Wiz: But that won't be a problem. Wario can transform into Wario Man and unlimited number of times as long as he has garlic to bite. Boomstick: Aside from his disguises, Wario also has the Wario Bike. Wiz: That's right. The Wario Bike is Wario's signature vehicle. Boomstick: It can make him go super fast! Wiz: But don't forget, it can also be destroyed very easily. Boomstick: But even after it gets destroyed, Wario can throw the tires at people to damage them. Meta Knight Wiz: One of Meta Knight's greatest abilities is his strength. He has traded blows with Kirby, who once cracked Planet Popstar in half with one punch. Boomstick: He's also really fast and can keep up with Kirby's Warp Star. Wiz: Durability is another strong suit for Meta Knight. He has never been shown with any injuries aside from a broken mask. Boomstick: And his swordfighting skills are INSANE! Wiz: Meta Knight's primary weapon is a sword named Galaxia, which was created by a fire elemental known as Photron shortly after the universe was created. However, if you are not worthy of this sword and you try to use it, you will die. Boomstick: That sword cuts through literally everything! And it even shoots fire and lightning. Wiz: But most importantly, it can shoot sword beams. Boomstick: Anyway, Meta Knight also has a super cool cloak called the Dimensional Cape. Wiz: Meta Knight can use this cape to maipulate space. Boomstick: Now that ability is out of this... wait, I already used that pun when we were covering Wario. Wiz: Yes you did. Moving on, Meta Knight can also use the dimensional cape to teleport short distances. Boomstick: It can also turn into wings that make him fly. Wiz: And lastly, the Dimensional Cape can cover an area in total darkness. Boomstick: Meta Knight also has a bunch of cool superpowers. Wiz: I'll just refer to them as "abilities". One of his abilities is "Meta Quick". It greatly increases his movement speed. Boomstick: Then there's Knight Call, which summons a handy knight to fight by his side. Wiz: However, that ability counts as Outside Help, so he will not be allowed to use it here. But he does have an even more helpful ability called "Heal", which rids him of all his injuries. Boomstick: If Meta Knight keeps on spinning his blade really fast, he can create the Mach Tornado. He can use it as a shield or just throw it at someone. Wiz: Another one of his blade moves is Drill Rush, which is a spinning lunge with the Galaxia sword pointing outwards. Boomstick: And there's Shuttle Loop, where Meta Knight jumps in the air and does a super-speedy loop. Wiz: We can't forget about Meta Knight's Code of Honor. Before he battles an opponent, he always gives them a sword so that the match is even, but will fight them anyway if they reject the sword. Wolf Wiz: Wolf was born 27 years before the Lylat Wars began. Boomstick: But instead of joining Star Fox, he created his own team called Star Wolf. Wiz: And unlike Team Star Fox, which uses Arwings, Star Wolf uses Wolfens. Boomstick: And just like Arwings, Wolfens have dual laser cannons. Wiz: It can also perform Barrel Rolls. Boomstick: And last but not least, it can fire super intelligent bombs. Wiz: You mean Smart Bombs. Boomstick: Isn't "super intelligent" another word for "smart". Wiz: Wolf isn't limited to just his Wolfen. There's a lot of stuff he can do without it. Boomstick: Actually, there's only one thing he can do, and that's being a clone of Fox and Falco. And even in his Wolfen, he's still a clone. It literally does everything an Arwing does. Wiz: While I am aware that Wolf does the same thing every other Star Fox character does, I will still be analyzing his on-foot equipment, starting with the blaster. Boomstick: Even though it looks the same as Fox and Falco's blasters, it's actually a lot stronger. Wiz: But on the downside, it's also a lot slower. Boomstick: There's also the Wolf Flash. This is a speedy-quick attack that can be used to dodge other speedy-quick attacks. Wiz: Wolf also has a move called Fire Wolf, which fires Wolf in any direction with a kick. Boomstick: That move's name is kinda misleading, ya know. Because no actual fire comes out. Wiz: And just like Fox and Falco, Wolf also has a reflector, but unlike their reflectors, Wolf's reflector does not decrease his falling speed. Dark Pit Wiz: Dark Pit was first created when Pit destroyed the Mirror of Truth. Boomstick: And after that, he became Pit's rival. Wiz: But then he realizes that he and Pit share a special connection. Boomstick: And together, the two defeated Hades. Wiz: Well, there was a lot more to it than that, but I'm assuming you just want to get to his stats. Boomstick: Yeah, if I wanna know more about Dark Pit, I'll just go to the Kid Icarus Wiki. Wiz: Okay then. Boomstick: Dark Pit is just a clone of Pit, just like Wolf is to Fox, which means he has the exact same abilities as Pit. Wiz: But we will still be anazlying all of them, starting with the Power of Flight. Boomstick: Dark Pit's wings can be used to make him fly like a bird. Wiz: But he can only fly for 5 minutes. Boomstick: Because after that, his wings burn to ashes. Wiz: The first of Dark Pit's weapons we will analyze is the Silver Bow. Boomstick: It's an awesome bow and there's nothing wrong with it. Wiz: And the further the arrows travel, the more damage they deal. Boomstick: This next weapon is abolutely electrifying. It's called the Electroshock Arm. Wiz: This weapon can fire powerful blasts of electricity that can home in on opponents. Boomstick: It can also be used to slam into opponents. Wiz: Dark Pit also has a defensive weapon called the Guardian Orbitars. These two shields can be used to block attacks. Boomstick: Or they could be used to send the attack right back. Wiz: Dark Pit's most powerful weapon is the Dark Pit Staff. Boomstick: It's got AMAZING range and melee. Wiz: Shots can be charged up to become more powerful. Boomstick: But when it's at full charge, watch out! Wiz: Now let's do a quick runthrough with Dark Pit's remaining weapons. Boomstick: The EZ cannon, which does what a cannon does. Wiz: The Violet Palm, which is a good ranged weapon. Boomstick: The Ogre club, an awesome close combat weapon. Wiz: And last but not least, the Viridi Palm, which is good at charged attacks. Pre-Fight Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Fight Results Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Kid Icarus themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Star Fox themed Death Batlles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:JIMBOYKELLY Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles